bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 13
Big Brother 13 was the thirteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother, and the second series to broadcast on Channel 5. The series premiered with a live launch on 5 June 2012 and ran for 70 days, concluding on 13 August 2012. The series was originally planned to run for thirteen weeks, but was cut back to ten weeks in order to accommodate Celebrity Big Brother 10. The series was won by Luke Anderson, who won half of the £100,000 prize fund, with the remainder taken by Conor McIntyre as part of the White Room twist. Anderson is the second transsexual contestant to win the show, the first being Nadia Almada who won the show back in 2004. The runner-up was Adam Kelly. The series was announced in April 2011 when Channel 5 signed a two-year contract to air the show. With Big Brother 12 having been broadcast in Autumn 2011, this is the first series to air in the show's regular summer period on Channel 5 since it acquired the show from Channel 4 in 2011. Production Auditions Auditions for the series took place in London and Manchester, as well as Glasgow and Cardiff for the first time since the show's move to Channel 5, in February 2012. Pre-series On 10 May, pictures were released of potential housemates being moved into a café in London, whilst having blankets over their heads and bodies to hide their identity. Trailers On 15 May, Channel 5 aired a 60-second advert for the series. It features an Olympic-style theme promoting the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, with famous Big Brother tasks being included and Dowling, East, Emma Willis and Alice Levine overlooking a Big Brother stadium before Dowling calls "Let the fun and games begin!". On 1 June, during an interview on Loose Women, Dowling and Willis announced that 16 housemates would enter on launch night. A further housemate will be chosen by public vote from a choice of three "wildcards" selected by East and will enter the house during a live show on Day 4. The three potential contestants – Becky, Bhavesh and Anthony – were announced and confirmed during the Big Brother: The Auditions broadcast. Sponsorship The series sponsor was hair product brand Schwarzkopf Live Color XXL. The deal was reportedly worth £2 million. During the opening titles, a product placement logo is visible in the upper-right hand corner, and at the end of the closing credits, it is seen that not only is the hair product brand Schwarzkopf used as product placement, but also the supermarket Morrisons, which is where the housemates receive their weekly shopping from. House The House followed a completely different theme from its previous celebrity series, following a glitzy Las Vegas theme, and was announced to be the largest Big Brother House ever. Stairs.jpeg|Stairs Living area.jpeg|Living area Kitchen (BB13).jpg|Kitchen Garden.jpeg|Garden Bathroom (BB13).jpg|Bathroom Bedroom (BB13).jpg|Bedroom Housemates On Day 1, sixteen housemates entered the House on launch night. The first housemate to enter was Deana Uppal who was chosen by random draw. She earned immunity from eviction in Week 1. On Day 4, Becky Hannon, one of three potential "wildcard" housemates, was chosen by the public to enter the House after the first evictee. Nominations table Notes On launch night, Deana was randomly selected to become the first housemate to enter the house, and to become immune from that week's eviction. However as part of a twist, she had to nominate three people for eviction immediately after everyone entered the house. The three housemates chosen (Conor, Lydia and Victoria) were up for the public vote for an eviction on Day 4. The same day right after the eviction, a wildcard housemate was chosen by the public to enter the house as the seventeenth official housemate. When Becky entered the Big Brother house after Victoria's eviction, she was set a secret mission. When the housemates stated who their favourite housemate was, Becky had to receive at least one vote otherwise she would face the public vote for eviction. As she succeeded in receiving one vote, she won immunity from the next public vote, but still had to nominate. Benedict lost his right to nominate as a forfeit in the Timebomb task on Day 13. For the majority of Week 5 and Week 6, the house was split into two teams, Blue and Green, for a Turf Wars task. On nominations day, the team who won the diary room were the only ones permitted to nominate in Week 6. As punishment for Conor, Caroline and Ashleigh discussing nominations, Big Brother voided the Blue team's claim of the Diary Room and gave it to the Green team. Therefore, only the Green team (Adam, Becky, Deana, Luke S and Scott) were eligible to nominate this week. Arron was also a member of the Green team, however he was evicted before this round of nominations took place. Luke S, Sara and Scott won immunity during the Gold Rush shopping task and could nominate but could not be nominated. Housemates nominated face to face this week round the campfire in the garden using a deck of cards to choose their desired nominated housemates. They had to provide full and frank reasons as usual. In a nomination twist, as punishment for continuous rule-breaking, every housemate that received at least one nomination was automatically put up for eviction. This resulted in everyone except Becky and Scott facing eviction. Had the twist not happened then Caroline, Deana and Luke A would have faced eviction. The voting percentages do not add to 100% because of vote freezing during the live eviction show. Rather than the housemates nominating this week, friends and family nominated on behalf of the housemates. On Day 57, the White Room was introduced in which Sara, Luke S and Conor competed for a pass to the final. On Day 58, Sara exited the White Room. Shortly after Becky's eviction on Day 60, the remaining White Room residents, Conor and Luke S, were offered up to half of the £100,000 prize fund. However, whoever accepted the offer would have to leave the house immediately, while the other person won immunity from the next eviction and a free pass to the final. Conor chose to take the £50,000 and left the house, while Luke S was guaranteed a place in the live final. Luke S, holder of a free pass to the final, could nominate but could not be nominated in the final round of nominations on Day 63. On Day 67 there was a double eviction, which resulted in Scott and Ashleigh being evicted just three days before the live final. From Day 67 onwards, the public voted for the housemate they wanted to win, rather than save. Because of voting freezes, the percentages do not add up to 100%. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK